


The return

by madswritings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: After being captured and held by Grindewald, Percival finally returns home to his wife. | As per request on Tumblr





	The return

Things don’t feel same anymore. You are not sure if they will ever feel the way they did before. Before Grindewald, before torture, before Percival returned home exhausted, miserable, broken. When you saw him walking down the path leading to the front door, when you saw his face appear among flowers and green bushes, when you realized you’re not imagining things you stood there surprised, shocked. You barely recognized the man that you married and when he finally came into the full view something snapped in you. You rushed to him and you both fell to your knees, crying and holding each other so hard it almost hurt. That’s how you met again. That’s how hope returned to you.  
You never thought of what it will be and how everything will be if Percival returned and now that he actually was home you tried your most to figure out the best way to care for him. At first you didn’t get a moment of peace. Percival’s return was big news and Seraphina’s men came and went all hours around the clock just to ask your husband questions and make him relive what he survived. Percival was strong, he was the strongest man you’ve ever known, but you could see him breaking slowly. With every visit, with every unwelcome guest, with every journalist that showed up at your door, you saw Percival giving his best, but also last effort to keep his appearances. When finally Seraphina herself came to visit him you didn’t let her.  
“You have no right to deny me meeting Graves.” She then pouted and you crossed your arms on your chest, guarding the door with your body.  
“You didn’t notice that he was replaced and when I told you about it you ignored me. When finally Grindewald was exposed, no thanks to you or MACUSA by the way, you barely gave any effort to find him reasoning that he must be dead. And now you want to see him? After your officers and your other dogs came again and again to ask questions? You come last and ask to see him? Why should I let you? I know the answer – I shouldn’t. Percival needs time, he needs rest and he surely doesn’t need a two faced so called leader show pity or fake interest. No get out of my house.” You said back slowly drawing your wand and Seraphina obviously weighted her options before turning around and leaving without a word.  
This happened three days ago; ten days ago since Percival returned.  
He doesn’t talk to you much. Even if all visitors stopped coming he shut himself in. You try to help him, to understand him but you know you can’t even imagine what he must’ve gone through.  
This morning you didn’t find him in bed either. He goes to sleep after you and he wakes up before you. It hurts you, but you know you have no right to complain or have hurt feelings over this. It will take time for Percival to heal and you will be here to help him in any way he needs you to.  
After you dress up you walk to the kitchen to start on breakfast. You wave your wand deep in thought and almost burn the bacon but you manage to save the food and with a tray you go to Percival’s home office where you know you’ll find him. Yet, when you open the door it’s empty.  
You look around confused and trying not to panic. You lost him once, you don’t want to lose him again. You put the tray on his desk and look around once more but once you don’t see your husband you start searching the house. He has to be somewhere, you must find him.  
With your heart beating fast in your chest and fear gripping you tightly you walk room to room, patiently searching and doing your best not to jump to scary conclusions. Finally you return to your bedroom and stop there. Your hands drop by your sides and you exhale slowly trying to think. Maybe he’s outside, in the garden? It would be first time he went outside since his return. When you turn on your heel about to leave you hear something from the bathroom. You freeze and listen.  
Yes, there’s someone, probably Percival, there. You slowly walk to the door and listen some more but don’t hear anything else. After holding your breath you gently knock on the door.  
“Percival, are you in there?” You ask and try listen for even a smallest sound that might come from inside.  
For a moment there’s silence and finally you hear something like soft sound of splashing water.  
“I’m in here.” You hear a response and you exhale with relief. He’s not kidnapped, he’s not gone, he’s there, safe.  
“Can I come in?” You ask carefully. Before all of this you and Percival were pretty casual around each other. Sometimes you even bathed together, but right now you are afraid to push him beyond his limit by invading his space.  
“Please… don’t.” Silently, weakly. Worry arises in your chest.  
“Is everything alright?” You ask not even sure what to think.  
“Yes, I’m okay.” He mutters so silently you barely hear it.  
“I made breakfast.” You smile cheerfully, a bit forcefully not realizing he cannot see you right now.  
“I’m not hungry.”  
Your smile drops. You try to shake off this bad feeling that something is terribly wrong, that Percival is succumbing to darkness he managed to escape before.  
You think for a moment, then frown. Screw politeness and boundaries at this point. You want to make sure that he’s okay.  
“I’m coming in.” You announce and you hear another, but this time loud splash of water.  
“Please, don’t.” Now stronger but you ignore it. You step from the door, pull out your wand and whisper the spell. The door flings open and when you step inside you see bathtub full of water but no Percival. You look around just to find him standing by the second door leading out of the bathroom. His back is turned to you, his head is hanging low. He’s holding a big towel in a way it covers most of his body.  
“Percival.” You whisper and when you make another step you notice him flinch.  
“Can you leave? Please.” His voice is weak, sad and your face twists with worry.  
“I’m worried.” You explain and step closer. This time he doesn’t flinch so you don’t stop. When you reach him you put your hand on his shoulder. Only now you notice his wet hair, water is dripping on the towel and floor.  
“I know you are.” He whispers and after a moment his hand raises, he puts it on top of yours. “But I don’t want you to see me like this.”  
Surprised you don’t know what to say so you just smile.  
“Come to the room. You’ll catch a cold standing here all wet.” You gently take his hand from your fingers and turn leading him into the bedroom. Percival doesn’t fight it and just follows you silently.  
When you’re back in the room you sit him down and turn to take out fresh and clean clothes for him. But when you turn back you see him almost cowering, trying to hide himself within the fluffy fabric of his towel. You sigh a bit feeling sad then walk to him.  
“Let’s get you dry.” You smile softly even though Percival’s not looking at you but when you try to take the towel you feel resistance. He’s gripping the edges of his towel so strongly you see his knuckles go white. “What’s wrong?” You ask frozen in spot, not sure what to do.  
“I just don’t want you to see me… like this.” He admits and you sigh with a smile.  
“I love you, Percival.” You reach out and take his chin lifting his face to you. You brush hair from his eyes still smiling. “And I always will. Believe me. There’s nothing about you that could stop me from loving you.” You say so sincerely your heart almost bursts in your chest and you see something in your husband’s eyes. It’s like a relief mixed with love and a hint of sadness.  
He takes a moment to look into your eyes for a while longer, then his grip on the towel softens. You lean kissing his forehead and once you let go of his chin he lowers his head again. Carefully you take the towel and pull it off of him. What you see makes you forget how to smile for a moment.  
Percival’s body is marked with scars everywhere. Deep ones, long ones, short ones. Scars. Some of them you still notice healing. You try your best not to give out how shocked you are. And then it hits you. You finally understand why Percival was so distant, why he avoided you, why he rose and went to bed on different times than you. He lost his confidence in his magic skills, he lost confidence in himself as a leader and a fighter, he didn’t want to lose how you view him on the top of all that too.  
You let out a soft sigh and step in front of him and as close as you can get. Without a word you reach out and hug him, pressing him hard against your chest, then you start stroking his damp hair.  
“You are beautiful and strong, Percival.” You say after a while and Percival flinches, then suddenly, so suddenly you almost yelp, he wraps his arms around you firmly, pulls you as close as he can against him, buries his face in your shirt and starts sobbing.  
You try not to start crying too. It breaks your heart but you know that finally the wall between you two are gone. As you hold Percival you realize one thing – you love him so much it almost hurts.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispers but you smile.  
“Look at me.” You whisper too and slowly, almost painfully slowly Percival raises his face to you. His eyelashes are still wet from all the tears he just shed.  
You cup his face with your warm palms and lean closer.  
“I will always love you.” You say calmly and Percival, instead of saying anything, lifts his chin and presses his lips against yours.  
There are many emotions inside you right now: sadness, pain, worry but the biggest of them all is happiness. Your husband is home and he can finally start healing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
